I Did It All For You
by crissingirl123
Summary: Jake and Blaine have known each others since the start of highschool. Blaine was the gay kid of the school and Jake a football player with his own issues. They didn't get along very well especially the last time they saw each other it didn't end well. How do they act around each other a few years later and what happened back those years ago? Blaine/Jake Blaine/Sebastian Jake/Kitty
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Kurt and Blaine aren't together in this one… and never been together. Sebastian and Blaine are friends.

There are some flashbacks in the story and they will be _like this. _Flashback will mostly be written in chronological order.

Jake is a senior, just like Blaine and anyone else if that's not the case I'll say it…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

You wouldn't believe it, but Jake Puckerman was nervous. He was waiting in the hallway, waiting until it was his turn to audition. Jake had always enjoyed singing and he really wanted to be a part of this group. Maybe it wasn't really like him to want something so much, but he really did want this.

What if he isn't good enough?

Or what if the others don't like him?

He didn't care about not being popular. He doesn't need to be friends with anyone, he just wants to sing. It was seriously the first time that Jake found himself nervous and really uncertain about himself. Normally he wouldn't care about stuff. If he fucks up a test, he doesn't care. If a girl doesn't want him, he doesn't care. But he really wants this.

And that's why he had prepared really well for it. Almost three nights had he sung in his room to make it perfect. And it really was perfect.

He can't wait for others to hear it.

Someone walked out of the doors and he knew it was time for him to go inside. He walked into the room and saw a few children sitting in the audience, together with the teacher.

"Hello sir, what's your name?"

"Jake" He answers and he sees someone writing it down.

"Got a last name Jake?" _Yes, but that's none of your business. _

"Uhm… just Jake"

Puckerman. Blaine thought. As soon as the boy walked into the auditorium he knew he looked familiar and when the boy said his name he was sure. That was Jake Puckerman.

Jake started to sing, but Blaine didn't hear anything. His breathing became faster and he started to shake. He couldn't believe that he would follow him. Blaine hasn't seen anyone from his old school, the school before Dalton. But here he is. The guy he was most afraid of. The boy who had beat him up during the school dance with his friends.

The boy who didn't do it, because Blaine's gay.

But because Jake was too scared to be confronted with a gay person.

Blaine never understood why. Of course he didn't. He was only like 15 years old when he saw him for the last time. He couldn't connect the dots, but now he does. The beating, the hate, the sad faces, _the kiss. _It all makes sense now. And he can't believe it didn't when he was younger.

"_Hey Anderson! You really should go, the boys are looking for you and they seemed mad." When Blaine turned around he didn't expect to see Jake Puckerman behind him. Why would he warn him? Isn't he one of the boys? _

"_W-why?" _

"_Do you seriously care?" Blaine could hear the boys coming his way and he knew he had to be fast if he didn't want to get in trouble. "I think it's better if you go now" Blaine nodded and ran away as fast as he could. _

Blaine was interrupt from his thought as a loud sound filled the room. And when he looked up he wasn't astonished by the cause of it. He saw Jake Puckerman storming out of the auditorium and it took a lot of himself not to follow him. Not to scream at him and tell him how much he hates him. Because Blaine changed. He doesn't let everything happen anymore, he actually tries to do something. He comes up for himself.

But right now it was better if he didn't do anything.

Jake on the other end didn't stay calm.

As soon as he was out of the auditorium he went outside and ran as hard as he could.

They told him to stop. They fucking told him to stop! And he worked so hard on this. Alright he admits, he maybe was too busy with not forgetting the words to even look at the audience, but he can learn that right? He doesn't want this school year to be the same as every other school year. That he gets expelled at the end. He wants to make his mother proud and happy. Even though this means he can't be happy himself.

* * *

"I think I speak for everyone that we let these two join the group" Artie stated as he pointed at the names: Jake and Marley.

"Jake wasn't that good" Blaine barely whispered, but the others still heard it and turned surprised around.

"Not that good? He was amazing. He may have to work on his angry issues, but that worked out with Puck perfectly and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. He's amazing." The other members didn't realize that there was something more going on. They didn't see the pain in Blaine's eyes.

Jake Puckerman was going to join New Directions and Blaine Anderson doesn't like the idea of that.

* * *

**A/N:** Liked it?! Hated it?! Just so you know… I'm a very slow updater, so if you enjoyed this and want to read the second chapter. Don't expect it to be up soon… But for now I'm not even sure yet if I'm going to continue!?

Thanks for reading and please review if you've got the time

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for the review and the alerts! I forgot to chose the main characters... so it didn't show up by Blaine/Jake until yesterday... I'm sorry about that!

But I decided to continue... at least for a few chapters... I don't know if it's going to be long or anything!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

_When Blaine was back home he couldn't help but still find it kind of weird that Jake Puckerman just helped him out. No one ever helped him in that school. At least no one cool or popular. And yesterday Jake was the kid who pushed him into a locker and last week he locked him up in the choir room_.

_And now this. _

_Blaine tries not to think about it too much, even though he doesn't like where this is going. He doesn't like his life at all right now. _

_Every day when he comes home he has to look at the list. He can't help himself. It's the list that his uncle made the day Blaine came out of the closet. His uncle never cared to take it off. There were never visitors or if there were any they were too drunk to even notice. _

_The list where his uncle described perfectly how to kill yourself. _

"_Hello boy, _

_I know you haven't been feeling well the past few days. Your life changed a lot. Bad things happened and if you decide that you want to make me proud again keep reading. Do you want to do something good for your father and me? Follow these steps and I'll be proud. More proud that I can ever be of you when you're here. _

_Put on the clothes that are in the closed_

_Get the chair" _

_And that's were Blaine stopped reading. He doesn't want to continue, otherwise he maybe even listens to his uncle. Blaine knows that his father doesn't want him to end his life. His father always wanted him to be himself. Blaine wasn't scared when he came out of the closed to his parents, they were supportive. But they are dead. They died a year ago in a car crash. _

_This day another letter was lying on the table; he picked it up and read it. _

"_Blaine, I have to go on another trip. I don't know when I'm back."_

_Blaine just smiled and placed the letter back on the table. He really wasn't going to miss him._

* * *

The next day Jake couldn't believe that he actually was accepted for the Glee club. They didn't even let him finish his song, but they still want him to join.

Only if Jake didn't want to be a part of this club as much as he wants right now he wouldn't have joined. They would have begged him for help, but that was not the case.

Right now he was walking into the choir room.

Interested faces were turned to him and Jake couldn't help but be a little bit scared. They kind of looked scary, right?

He only knew one of the members. Marley Rose, the girl who got to sing after him yesterday.

"Guys, welcome all Jake Puckerman." The members nodded at what the teacher, Mr. Schuester, Jake knew, said. Some of them looked kind of jealous and others just happy. Jake was just about to sit down when someone came into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late" The boy said. And Jake couldn't help but recognize him from something. Just like yesterday. He didn't get a good look yesterday, he didn't look at the crowd at all, but he still saw this one boy.

"Thanks for joining us too, Blaine" And when he heard the teacher say his name he immediately knew why he looked so familiar. Blaine. Shit.

Blaine nodded and went to sit as far away from Jake as possible. It was kind of obvious that he was ignoring Jake, but Blaine didn't care. He didn't feel like sitting next to the other boy. He didn't even feel like being in the same room as him, but he does know he can't change that.

At the end of Glee club everyone left except for Jake and Blaine. Jake had asked, no begged, Blaine to stay. At first Blaine had shook his head, but he knew he had to do this someday, so why not today?

"Talk" Blaine said as he sat down after Schuester said that he was going to get some coffee and will be back after that to close the door.

"I… I don't really know what to say…" Jake said as he uncomfortably rubbed in his thumbs over his hand palms.

Blaine just looked at the other boy with wide eyes and this made Jake continue.

"Can we just forget it?" Blaine just laughed, but it wasn't funny at all.

"Forget? You're not serious right?" When Jake didn't say anything Blaine knew the answer. Jake seriously thought that he just could forget everything?! That they could be friends or something? Blaine stood up and practically run to the door. He walked outside and closed it behind him and left Jake alone in the room.

"_We have 5 minutes until the teacher is back! Everyone do your thing!" Jake knew what was about to happen. The boys had told him yesterday that they had come up with the perfect joke. A joke that they thought was funny, but isn't funny at all. _

"_Jake! Dude!" _

_But Jake still had to do his part. He didn't want to be different as the boys. He couldn't. _

_He stood up and picked his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the older boy right in front of him. Tears were forming in his eyes and started to roll over his cheeks. _

"_Please! Don't!" Blaine whispered. "You don't have to do this" And right there and then Puck wanted to throw his phone away. _

_He didn't want to film whatever was about to happen. He surely knew it wasn't going to be fun. _

"_What the fuck is he talking about?! Come on Jake! Press the fucking play button" And that's what Jake did, because Jake always listens to his popular friends. _

"_Good boy" _

_The other boy, Tyler, turned his attention to Blaine. _

"_Hello there pretty boy… we are going to have some fun!" Tyler said with a smirk on his face. One of the other students handed the boy a box. Blaine looked at it with scared eyes and when the boy opened it a disgusting smell filled the room._

"_What… are you gonna do with that?!" Blaine asked and he immediately got an answer after that. The boy pressed the box with dog shit in Blaine's face and everyone started laughing. _

_Everyone except for Jake and Blaine. _

"_You did film it right?" Tyler asked Jake as he took his phone to look at it. Jake nodded at this and went back to his place just like everyone else. _

"_Open your book at page 45." The teacher said as he came back. He didn't notice Blaine sitting there crying, he didn't notice Blaine walking out of the classroom and he surely didn't care about Jake walking right after him. _

_The teacher didn't care and notice. The other students surely did. _

Schuester came back and saw the boy sitting in the chair. Just when he was about to say something Jake looked up, nodded at the teacher, and left the choir room.

This was going to be a hard year.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! There will be some Blaine/Sebastian friendship in the next chapter and something important will happen in the flashback!

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi! It's me again! I've been writing this story way more then my others recently... so if you're reading one of my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating in like three months or something?! I'll try to update a few of those stories this weekend!

But for now please just enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Right after Blaine's conversation with Jake yesterday after school he wanted to speak to Sebastian. He always knew what to say and yes he was very sad when his friend told him that he had Warbler practice. Again.

Luckily the next day Sebastian did have some time for his best friend. They were sitting around a table in the Lima Bean while drinking their coffee.

"Seriously Dalton isn't the same anymore without you. And now that that Hunter guy is the co-captain even Warbler practice isn't fun anymore." Blaine just laughed; Sebastian has to complain about everything. And he was kind of flattered that his friend thought that Dalton changed in a bad way, hopefully, now that Blaine isn't there anymore.

"You know, I would say, go to McKinley, but seriously don't." Blaine said still smiling.

"Why? You want to have _all _ those gay guys for yourself?" Sebastian played, knowing very well that Blaine was one of the two gay kids in that school and that Wade guy or girl wasn't really Blaine's typ.

"Exactly"

"No, but seriously. Football players giving you trouble? Just tell me and I'll put them in a box and I'll send that box to an Island where isn't any food and they have to kill each other to live. But that does mean that there aren't any animals that can kill them either. Maybe I can just make my own Hunger games."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Thanks" Sebastian was kind of disappointed when his friend interrupted his amazing story, but this soon changed as he saw the serious expression of Blaine.

"Come on, what's on your mind?"

"Alright… uhm… there is this new guy in Glee club and uhm… you know, you know what it really doesn't matter" Blaine said letting out a shaky laugh, trying to convince his friend that it really didn't matter.

"Blaine has a crush on a straight guy!" Sebastian practically shouted through the Lima Bean.

"No I don't! Shut up will you!" Blaine's cheeks turned bright pink and he hissed the words to his friend.

Sebastian just laughed at Blaine as he buried his head in his arms.

"I hate you" Blaine said smiling as he looked up again.

"Good that I have enough love for both of us!"

It's the cheesiest thing Blaine had heard Sebastian say ever, but he isn't about to comment on it.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Jake shouted through the house, knowing that his mother will be somewhere in that house.

"Do you have any homework?" Of course that was the first question she would ask. His grades were very important to his mother.

"I'm on it" Jake shouted back as he walked to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't want to have a surprise visit of anyone. He just wanted to lie on his bed and think.

* * *

_"Blaine? Are you okay?" Jake walked into the men room and pushed every door open and when he found one locked he sat down on the ground. "Blaine?"_

_"Go away, please"_

_"Shit man" Jake just said. He didn't know what to do. He surely wasn't going to leave so soon. He was at least going to try to make it better. "I'm sorry alright. Here it is. I apologized. I didn't want to record what just happened. I'm sorry. And I know that it doesn't change anything, but I just want you to know that I'm not like them. I don't want to hurt you, but I still do, I know that. And it sucks. I'm such an asshole."_

_A silence followed Jake's little talk, but Jake wasn't here to sit and be quiet. He was here for a reason._

_"Blaine, please open the door."_

_"Why? So you can laugh at my face? So you can make fun of me while looking me into my eyes?! No thanks!" Blaine cried out. "Just go away!"_

_"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!"_

_"If you care so much, why did you do it?!" Blaine shouted. The shy little boy didn't even sound scared anymore, just mad._

_"It's not that easy Blaine, you don't understand" Blaine slowly unlocked the door and opened it._

_"Try" Blaine said._

_Jake stood up and walked into the little room and sat down in front of Blaine. Jake looked the other boy right into his eyes as he placed his hand on Blaine's neck._

_"What…?" Blaine whispered, but he was silenced by Jake's lips on his._

* * *

Jake was back by the present as his phone started buzzing.

'One new message' Jake opened the message and read the text.

'Hi sexy! I decided that you're the lucky one. You're my boyfriend for the next 46 days. Pick me up at 8, it's a date! X Kitty' – Unknown number

Who the hell is this Kitty girl?!

'I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but I'm not your boyfriend. Who even give you my number?' – Jake.

Jake just stared at his phone, waiting until the girl texted back.

'I'll be at your house at 8, love you X' – Kitty

And Jake was too tired to answer. He didn't even care anymore. He could go on a date with this girl, just one time. He needs some attraction either way so why not give it a go?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and review if you can!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well hello guys! I'm sorry for the wait… I'm just very busy… tomorrow I have a dsdc debate for English and I'm like REALLY nervous… but I've studied it enough and I needed to stop looking at it so I decided to write this… yeah this and not my other stories… which I still haven't updated… I'm a terrible person… who uses lots of dots…

I hope you enjoy! There is not much Blaine is this one! But I'm gonna start with the next chapter immediately after this one so that one will be up pretty soon with more Blaine!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

When it was 8 o'clock Kitty was in front of Jake's house. Jake didn't even wonder how she knows where he lives when he saw what stepped out of the car. A blonde girl in a cheerleaders outfit. Jake may be gay, but he wasn't blind. He could see why she would be one of those girls who get to choose their boyfriends.

The girl walked passed Jake, took a jacket that Jake threw on the ground this afternoon after wearing it to school, took it with her and walked back to her car. There she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Are you coming?"

Jake has seen some weird people, but this Kitty girl surely wasn't normal.

He walked to the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Alright I want to make one thing clear. I don't know you so stop acting like you're my girlfriend because that's just weird." Jake said, it needed to be said. Kitty probably didn't understand or didn't care enough to understand it when he sent it to her over the phone.

"You think I'm not hot enough? Just tell me and I'll leave!" Kitty said, still smiling.

"You're kind of hot…" but I'm gay, Jake thought, but he couldn't make himself say it out loud. Ever since he came out he'd been having trouble with it. He knew he was gay since the first time he saw Blaine Anderson, but he still isn't very comfortable with it. He hasn't kissed another boy since his kiss with Blaine. Not that he has been interested in anyone except for Blaine.

He was going to stay in the closet until college. Just like his parents told him. Don't get them wrong. They are very supportive, but it's just better for him if he doesn't show the gay if he wants to survive high school. If he wants to have a normal senior year. One with friends.

But if they don't know the real him, he will never be able to find real friends.

On the other hand, why even care. If some guys are giving him trouble he just fights back. He doesn't want to do what others want him to do.

Not again.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Fine" Jake heard himself. "I'll be your boyfriend, but no exaggerated couple behavior." Kitty frowned at this but in the end agreed.

That evening was filled with Jake and Kitty making out.

And Jake just couldn't enjoy it.

* * *

The first few days Blaine ignored Jake completely. The days before Kitty was there with him. He didn't even look at him. But the minute he walked into the halls of McKinley high after those few days he knew that Blaine was watching him. Jake and Kitty walking through the school, holding each other's hands and Jake didn't know what to think about it.

Was Blaine jealous? Or just surprised or something else? There is only one way to find out. Jake didn't let himself think about it twice. He walked towards Blaine while tugging Kitty with him and a smile spread on his face when he found Blaine blushing the minute Blaine knew what he was going to do.

"Hi man!" Jake greeted. Maybe it wasn't the best way to say hi to the Blaine Anderson, but some guy with blond hair was standing next to him. Sam if he remembers correctly.

"Uhm… hi" Blaine answered before closing his locker. Right after that he looked at Sam with pleading eyes. Practically begging him to come up with something so they could go, but Sam didn't seem to notice a he continues this conversation with Jake.

"Is Kitty your girlfriend?" Sam asked and for a few seconds Jake wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer that proudly or not. He just nodded his head and when he looked at Blaine he saw the pained expression on his face. Again. And after that Blaine just left the two boys and Kitty alone. Why can't he do anything right? Jake thought.

"Cool" Sam answered after discovering that Blaine had left, but Jake wasn't really paying attention any more. The guy who he came for just left.

"I know right, but I have to go! Classes you know! See you by Glee, dude!" Jake said, giving him one of his friendly smiles. At least he got the chance to put the piece of paper in Blaine's bag before he left. Jake has been trying to write something on that paper for a few days now. Yesterday he finally knew what he had to write down. Nothing too personal, but he needed to find a way to get in touch with Blaine again.

Sam nodded at this and went looking for Blaine.

"I have History now, babe! See you soon" When Kitty left too he was finally alone. He still had ten minutes until he had to be in Science class. Not that he had much time alone after all.

"Dude, what is up with you? You haven't been concentrating at all during Glee club since you've started. Is that like a you thing? Because if that's the case I'm not so sure if you're at the right place in Glee club" Jake maybe didn't hear the first few sentences, but he sure as hell heard the end. Not the right place?

"Wait what?" Jake asked with wide eyes, looking at the co-director.

"It's just that you don't talk or come up with ideas at all. I don't know you or anything, but I do know that we are a family in Glee club and if you want any help, just ask. We may only know you for like two weeks, we still are there for you." When Finn was done with his little speech he walked away, not giving Jake a real change to answer.

Is he really that obvious?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please review if you've got some time and tell me what you thought! And thank you _JakePuckermanES_ and _SweetieBird_ for reviewing last time, I hoped you guys liked this chapter!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I guess it's not really fast… but at least there will be a bonus chapter right after this one (YOU SHOULD NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!) And this one is also pretty long! Well for me it is at least…

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing

* * *

"Blaine why did you just leave like that? Jake is a nice guy and he already acts kind of weird around you, why would you just walk away when he tries to have a conversation with you? It's very ru-"

"Please stop Sam. I get it, I'm rude and a bad person, but you don't know what is going on." Blaine said hoping that Sam was just going to drop it. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Then tell me." Sam said as he sat down on the ground, looking at his friend who was still wearing his boxing gloves. Right after Blaine walked away he went to the gym.

"You know what. Fine. You want to know. Fine I'll tell you." Blaine had to take a deep breath. How was he even going to say it? He wasn't planning on telling anyone. He doesn't want to say it out loud, that makes it more real as it is now.

"Well tell me."

Sam clearly didn't have the patience to wait until Blaine was ready.

"Jake."

"Yes"

"Uhm… I know him from the school before Dalton. Alright I'm gonna talk a lot right now and I really need you to not say anything until I'm finished. And I don't want you to hate him, that's my job." Sam nodded his head slowly getting a little bit scared with all the seriousness of his friend.

"Jake's life wasn't very easy. Like at all. He was the popular kid and believe me, you have to be or act really cool and calm if you want to be called popular at my old school. And once you're popular, you can't go back.

I'm not going into many details about his life, but what I do know is that his home life wasn't easy and I know it's not an excuse for what he has done to me, but…"

Sam wanted to ask questions, but he knew he just had to shut up. He also had to fight all his urges to just go to Blaine and give him a hug. Blaine needed to tell what he was going to say. He needed to get his mind clear.

"but he really did some stuff that I don't think I ever forgave him for. He used to bully me, just the usual stuff you know. Locker shoves, locking me up in a closet, names, but sometimes it got worst. I came home with bruises everywhere on my face and body. And of course it wasn't only his fault. I mean all the football players were the same, but he was different." Blaine took a moment to collect himself, he was doing such a good job not to cry, but he knew that he couldn't hold the tears for much longer.

"One time after they did some ridiculous prank I went to the bad room to clean myself up and he followed me." Blaine saw how his friend was furiously squeezing his own hands to control his anger.

"No he didn't beat me up or anything."

He saw Sam relax a little bit.

"He… he… kissed me." Sam was surprised at these words and very angry, but he still didn't say anything. Only this time he did go over to his friend and pulled him into a hug, because he knew that Blaine needed it. Blaine didn't care about the tears anymore. He just let them fall on Sam's shoulder.

"Blaine I'm sorry for being so rude just a minute ago I didn't… fuck"

"Don't… don't be sorry. You didn't know." Blaine said in between his sobs that just didn't seem to stop and that wasn't even the whole story. "There… there is more." He said quietly.

"You can tell me another time okay. Just relax." And that is what Blaine did. At least he tried to relax. His whole life he kept this a secret for everyone and now he just told Sam. And he was actually a little bit relieved that he finally shared it with someone.

What he didn't know though is that Jake had been listening to what they were saying the minute Blaine started to talk.

* * *

"_Dude what the hell was that? Why did you walk after that boy? He could handle it himself, you know!" _

_Jake knew the minute he stood up from his chair twenty minutes ago that he was going to have some trouble with the boys as soon as he went to football practice. One does not simply go after a gay boy, alone. Especially not after what happened. _

"_Dude come on, just ignore it. I had to go pee" He didn't want to lie, he really didn't. But he couldn't speak the truth either. He couldn't tell his 'friends' that he just kissed the boy. _

"_Yeah right, you just totally fucked him! You we're gone for like 10 minutes." _

"_I… I did not!" Jake wanted to come up with the perfect lie, but he was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. Why did he have to go after Blaine, why couldn't he just ignore the fact that he was in pain? Oh yeah, that's right. He has been caring about the boy a lot since he saw him for the first time. _

_He ignored his feelings this whole time. At least if you could really call this 'feelings'. He just has been wondering a lot lately how it would feel if he kissed the other boy, but he never had the guts to do it. And now he had, and he wished that he had never done it. _

"_Prove it! Prove us that he doesn't mean anything to you!"_

"_How?" _

"_Bring him to our place in the woods." What are they going to do with him?_

"_How am I supposed to get him there?"_

"_Just do it!" _

"_What? No! What are you guys going to do with him?" Jake asked desperately. If they are planning on killing him he will never bring Blaine. _

"_Don't worry pussy, we won't kill him. Just bring him there and you'll see that maybe we will be nice."_

* * *

"Bro! Jake?! Hello?! Are you there?!"

"What?!"

"You've been staring at the wall for the past few minutes. I thought Finn talked to you?!" Jake nodded his head a few times, not really finding the right words yet to say to his older brother. Puck's been around for three days now. And even though they know each other just for those three days, there is a connection between the two of them. A brotherly connection.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just ignore it." Jake snapped at his older brother, but Puck wasn't impressed.

"I don't know you and shit, but I don't like it when people lie to me and I can tell your lying!

"Just drop it, alright! I don't want to talk about it!" Puck grabbed his brother strongly by his arm to make sure he was paying attention to what he was going to say."

"No it's not alright, bro. I don't know what is going on, but I can tell something is wrong and that Anderson got something to do with it! Do I have to kick his ass, I surely hope not because I kind of like that dude."

"No you CAN'T hurt him!" And it wasn't after he said it that Jake realized that he was practically begging.

"If you weren't dating that Kitty chick I would almost think that you're gay for him, little bro." Puck said a little bit surprised and when he didn't get an answer he kind of connected the dots.

"What? No way!"

"What?"

"You're falling for Anderson? Seriously?" Puck didn't even try to hide his astonishment.

"No of course not. Don't be ridiculous!" Jake said, but Puck could tell that he was lying.

"Dude you don't have to lie to me. I'm totally fine with the gay thing. Just don't hurt him okay."

_It's too late for that. _

That evening they didn't talk much. They just hang out, watched a movie and eventually fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

"_Blaine! Hi!"_

"_Please just go." Blaine said as he was collecting his books. He just wanted to leave this school. Right now he'd rather be by his uncle as here and that is a really big deal. _

"_I guess I can't do that." Blaine just looked at the other boy who was looking back at him with shy smile on his face. He clearly was very nervous. _

"_Oh." What the only thing Blaine could say back and it's even more as he normally says. _

"_I don't want this, but I have to take you with me to the woods." As soon as Jake said it Blaine was gone. He just ran away as fast as he could. Blaine may be small and fast, but Jake is faster. Within a few minutes Jake grabbed Blaine from behind en tackled him on the ground. Jake almost started laughing as he realized that this was Blaine who he had tackled on the ground. Not one of the football players. Jake stood up and took Blaine with him._

_Blaine wanted to shout, but he didn't want people to watch him. And they won't even care, because nobody noticed when they were running through the hallway, which is not allowed by the way. _

"_Come on Blaine don't do this." Jake said as they were both in the car. Blaine had no idea what was going to happen, but he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like it. But what was he going to do? Call the police? And what if nothing was going to happen? Calling his uncle? Right, because he will come by and save Blaine Anderson. No way. Or he could call his friends. If he had any. _

_The two of them hadn't said a word yet and Blaine wasn't going to change that. _

"_Fine. Don't say anything. Just know that I won't be saving your ass this time when you're crying like a baby!"_

_Ouch. That hurts. _

_Not because Jake won't help. Blaine didn't expect him to, because he's the one dragging him to this place in the woods. But because it hurts. It hurts that he really doesn't have a chance alone. That he needs Jake or someone to save his bloody ass. He can't do it on his own. _

"_You could still turned around, you know." Blaine said as he saw Jake nervously ticking on the wheel. _

"_Too late." And Blaine almost wanted to say why, but then he saw three football players standing right in front of Jake's car. _

_He wished that he'd just went along with Jake the minute he asked it. _

_That way he at least had his cellphone._

* * *

When Blaine came home he found the note. As soon as he saw the note he knew who wrote it. Jake.

Blaine took a deep breath before he opened the note and he slowly started reading. Soon he found himself crying. Again. And when Jake warned him to stop reading he kept reading. His eyes just didn't stop.

His hands started to shake and when he read the last sentence he ripped the paper in half and threw them through the room.

An hour later he couldn't stop himself for picking them up and placing it on his desk.

Jake really did change and Blaine didn't, because something in him felt sorry for the other boy. Even after what he did to him, he can't stop but feel guilty for the way he's been acting around him.

* * *

**A/N:** I will write the letter immediately after this (DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS) Jake will be apologizing and explain some things that will also be written in the flashbacks. But I'll post it tonight even though it is already 4 A.M. who needs sleep when one's on the holidays?! Not me!

Thanks for reading!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	6. BONUS: Jake's Letter to Blaine

_Blaine I'm so sorry and I know it seems weak to do it like this, hell it doesn't just seems weak it is weak. I should just tell you this right into your face, but I can't._

_You're allowed to hate me as much as you want, but please read this. I want you to know why I did all of it. And If you don't want to know, you should just stop reading and ignore me for this one last year. After this year we won't see each other again and I can even quit Glee club if you want. Just let me explain. _

_The first time I saw you at that school I knew that it was bad news. My parents have two wishes; that I'm the popular guy and that I finish school and go to college. They weren't homophobic or anything, but I knew that when I talked to you it won't make me very popular, no offence but you know that school probably even better as I do. You actually went to that school. I skipped most of it to be honest. I just never liked school. _

_School has never been easy. I'm always that weird kid who isn't black but also not white. They always insult me because of that at one point it even became that bad that I transferred. I wasn't even at that school for three months and I already wanted to shoot myself in my head. __Yes, I thought about doing that. __When I started at the new school I tried to act _cool. _I dated the most beautiful girl in school and actually joined the football club like I promised my parents. Not that I minded, I mean I love football. The people in the club just aren't so nice. _

_I never liked what I did to you and I hope you realize that. I tried to save you at moments I could and I tried to calm you down and I know that isn't an excuse for what I did. But you should know that I didn't enjoy a second of it. I didn't enjoy seeing you in pain or hearing you sob while I could/did do nothing more as watch. And I can come up with a million lies of why I didn't do anything, but the real reason is that I was scared. I had feelings for you that I couldn't admit to myself back then. I couldn't say to myself that I liked a boy. That wasn't good, that's not normal. I was scared of what other people were going to think. The school, my family. _

_My mother was sick a little bit before the dance. I got a call when we were in the woods. She was sick, there was a possibility that she wasn't going to make it. She did make it though, but I didn't want to be a burden back then, I didn't want to disappoint her. I couldn't disappoint her. And I'm sorry for what I did. For what I didn't do, but I couldn't help you. Not when my mother was dying and only living on the fact that I was having a good time at school and went to parties with friends and was popular. Because you only have friends and go to parties when you're popular at that school, as you know. _

_But what I said during the dance was the truth Blaine and I still feel the same. Nothing has changed except that now I don't give a shit anymore about the school or my family. I just want to stop hurting you. _

_And the Kitty thing is stupid. I know. You probably think that I'm still the same dick as before, but I'm not. Seriously. I don't like Kitty and we're only dating for a little over a month either way. (Yes, she planned that…) __And we don't do anything. Alright you probably don't want to know that._

_I'm writing this in my bed and I have like a millions papers around me because I wanted this letter to be perfect, but it still isn't. There is still so much more to write, but I rather do it in person. _

_If you want, please call or message me._

_Again I'm really sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me, but please give me a chance even though I don't deserve it. _

_Jake_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! It's 5 A.M. I'm sorry if it sucks! I'll reread it tomorrow to check XD!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: What do you guys think of the new icon?! They maybe aren't like that yet, but you guys just have to wait a little bit longer…

Thanks for reading the last chapter(s).

Wow! Thanks Teddy for your kind words! It's because of you that I wrote this! I wasn't planning to write anything until next week, because school is keeping me pretty busy, but here I am. Updating this story only because I read your review!

Where did all the Jake/Blaine stories go? It's like I'm the only one who writes them currently. I know there are other ones but there hasn't been a new one since forever. So here I am. Just kindly asking you writers to WRITE A JAKE/BLAINE STORY! Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Jake practically ran to the Lima Bean as soon as he got the message. He first couldn't believe what he was reading.

Meet me at the Lima Bean after school. – Blaine

Maybe he just wanted Jake to be there to tell him how much he hates him. And that yes, he does want him to quit glee club. But Jake had hope.

He's been waiting a few minutes when he was starting to get worried that Blaine may not even come, but that wasn't the case. Blaine and Sam both walked into the Lima Bean. Jake first thought that Sam was going to join them and Jake really didn't like that even though he knew that Sam already knew everything. Jake saw how Sam and Blaine waved goodbye and Jake was relieved when only Blaine walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

"Hi" Jake said with a big smile on his face, he just couldn't stop himself.

"So…" Blaine said as he rubbed in his hands nervously. He couldn't look Jake into his eyes, because he was afraid of what it was going to do to him.

"Blaine.. I'm sorry I didn't"

"Jake" Blaine interrupt, but to be honest, he didn't really know what to say or do.

"Yes?" Jake asked the other boy. Not wanting to do anything wrong.

"Uhm… I read the letter." Blaine started and when he finally looked he knew that it was still his turn to speak. "I get that you're sorry and I really want to forgive you, but I don't know how." Blaine's voice cracked at the end of that sentence.

"Blaine please listen to me. It's already a big thing that you want to forgive me. I mean you should hate me. The minute when you saw that letter you should have thrown it away." Jake said and he had to control himself really hard for not placing his hand on Blaine's. Blaine's hands which were shaking around an empty cup of coffee.

"That's what I'm telling myself this whole time. I should hate you, but I don't. I just do-don't. And I don't know why. Because of you I was in an hospital. Two times. I guess the first time wasn't that bad, but you did it again, you help 'your friends'" Blaine said those two words on a way that he knew that they weren't really Jake's friends. Those football players, even though he was trying really hard to act like one back then. "you helped them… two times. I…"

Jake stared at the other boy. What could he say? When he wrote that letter he also had to think about an hour to find the right words. Jake has never been good with words. Especially not in front of someone. And that's why Jake does reach forwards this time and places his hand around Blaine's, expecting Blaine to pull away immediately, but he didn't. He didn't do anything. He just stared at the two hands.

"I know I haven't been good to you those years, but I'm going to make it up to you. I'll come up with silly things until you trust me again. And hopefully there will ever be a day where I can call you my friend Blaine Anderson." A smile appeared on Jake's face, which was soon replaced with concern when he saw the sad look of Blaine. "Only if you want that Blaine. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, just tell me." Blaine slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, you don't want to talk to me again?" Jake questioned, and Blaine could see the pain in the other boys eyes when he stopped looking at their hands and looked at Jake.

"Maybe… I don't know…"

But they were disturbed by the one person Blaine really wished hadn't seen him like this. Not because he was ashamed, but more because he just knew that the boy wasn't going to forget that Blaine brought a 'friend' for the next ten years. Who is he kidding? He'll probably remember when they are eighty.

"Blaine! You're early! I didn't know you brought a friend." Well crap, Blaine had hoped that they could finish their conversation before Sebastian came in, but Blaine didn't have any luck.

"Sebastian! This is Jake, he was just leaving!" Blaine said as he quickly pulled his hand back, hoping that Sebastian didn't saw that.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. Why not? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, he is actually kind of hot. Not as good looking as you though, or me." Blaine wished he could just disappear right now. He knew he was blushing, a lot, and Jake was here too. Why isn't he even saying anything.

"Jake and I are not dating. We were just talking."

"But you did have a crush on him." Blaine shook his head a million times. "You can't deny that, you said that the other day!"

"I didn't say anything!" Blaine almost shouted through the Lima Bean. "I seriously didn't say that" this time he turned to Jake, who was just looking at Sebastian in surprise.

"You're blushing so hard right now!" And when he saw the hopeful look in Jake's eyes he knew that the other boy, also likes Blaine. "If you guys aren't dating yet you two should totally hurry up!"

"Just shut up." And that is what Sebastian did. Well at least till Jake was gone, because after that he couldn't help but annoy Blaine with it. Sebastian didn't know anything about Jake and if Blaine hadn't known Jake before he should fall hard for this boy. But he did know Jake in his worst years.

But he still sees himself falling for the other boy.

* * *

_Blaine was shaking. _

_He was scared. _

_Jake had left the car and Blaine made sure not to make a move. Maybe they wouldn't even notice he's there. Maybe he won't die today. But when someone knocked on the window next to him, he knew that his last day had just started. _

_"Get out!" Blaine was pulled out of the car and thrown against one of the trees in the woods. Two boys were holding him there, making sure that he wasn't moving. Not that Blaine was going to move. With only one boy behind him, Blaine has the courage to do something, to try to save himself, but with all these boys who are all bigger as him, in front of him he was too afraid to do anything. _

_He's probably going to do anything they want him to do. _

_"Don't be afraid. We just want to ask you one little question." Blaine knew he was shaking, he knew that. And he really wanted it to stop, but the hands on his shoulders were pressing way too hard in his skin and he knew that new bruises will appear there. "What happened in the bad room today with Jake?" _

_"Uhm… I… We…" _

_"You what?" Blaine saw Jake looking at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't tell the truth. He couldn't say they kissed. "What!?" _

_Smash. _

_The boy hit Blaine right on his cheek. It hurts a lot, but Blaine does his best to hide it. Just like he always does. _

_"I… he…" Another fist. This time his nose was bleeding big time and before he could say anything else, the same fist hit him in his stomach. _

_"Stop! Nothing happened in the bad room!" Blaine and the jocks all looked around to see Jake standing shaking his head desperately. "I needed to pee, he needed to pee. That's it." _

_"And why would we believe that Jakey? Blaine here, said something about we or he and I? Maybe you can finish what you started Blaine?" Blaine shook his head. _

_"You can't? And why not?" _

_"I- I just can't… I'm sorry." _

* * *

That night Jake didn't sleep until he had the best idea to impress Blaine. To make Blaine trust him again.

At first he wanted to sing a song, but no song was good enough and there wasn't any time to write one himself (not that he can write songs). He had also thought to just bought him some roses, but he knew that if he really wanted to get Blaine's attention he needed to do it himself. Just giving some roses isn't enough. And that's why he has an idea.

That night Jake almost couldn't sleep, because he was really excited.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
Review? Tell me what you thought? I'm really curious! Good night!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks _itsasecret_ and _Jose1302 _for reviewing. I've sent you a pm (Jose1302) but I think I scared you or something… that's why I never pm… and thecrissdirection987, I told you not to review, but thanks XD!

Either way it's test week this week and I really shouldn't write this, but I'm still doing because who gives a shit about school?! I don't! Well actually I do, but I just really don't feel like studying right now.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Seriously the Blangst is just getting worse! I guess I'm a sucker for Blangst!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

_Blaine was in the hospital. Three broken ribs, a broken nose and bruises everywhere. Everything hurts. He couldn't move, even breathing made him cry. And just the thought of having to stay with his uncle, the whole week every hour of the day, was making him feel even worse. His uncle was going to there the whole time. He didn't need to go to work and Blaine was going to be there too. Next to him on the couch. _

"_Blaine I know you're gay, but you shouldn't let other boys beat you like that." The older man was completely serious as he talked to his nephew. And normally Blaine wouldn't be able to say anything else as a simple "I know" or "I'm sorry". But he was done. He was just so done with all the insults from his uncle. He's family for god's sake! _

"_I don't let them, sir. Maybe you should pay some more attention to me, and maybe you'll see that it's not all my fault." Blaine didn't shout, he just whispered. And when he finished his sentence he actually wished that he was quiet enough, that his uncle didn't hear anything. _

"_Why should I pay more attention to you? You're only living here because you're a good cook, I could have kicked you out the minute you told me you're gay, but I didn't! You shouldn't talk back to me young man!" _

_Blaine had heard it enough. He wasn't his son. He should appreciate it that he gives him a place to stay. Because of him he isn't homeless. But what is wrong with being homeless? He can do whatever he wants, he can sleep wherever he wants and he doesn't have to see his uncle every day. He can't do that. He does need this house, a place to study, a place to eat, a place to be. Maybe this place will never be his home, but he still needs it. And even though Blaine really doesn't want to admit it. He needs his uncle too. He needs him shouting to him, acknowledging that he's there. Most of the kids in school ignore him or beat the crap out of him. They don't know him. They just don't like him. _

"_I know." And Blaine was back to his usual speech after Mr. Anderson has been shouting at him. _

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

You could say that the next Glee practice was kind of awkward. Jake was paired up with Sam. Sam, the kid who knew everything of what Jake has done to Blaine. And Jake, who knows that Sam knows, but doesn't want Sam and Blaine to know that he knows Sam knows. Sam on the other hand wanted Jake to know how much he hates the other boy right now.

"Alright, you play the guitar too right?" Sam asked annoyed as he said down on one of the chairs in the choir room. Why couldn't he just be paired with Blaine or Brittany or someone who is not Jake Puckerman. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him the whole time Sam talked to Jake. Blaine was paired up with Kitty. Not that he had much more luck.

"Yes, I do."

"Awesome…"

"So?..."

"What?"

"Well do you want to do something with guitars?"

"Maybe… I don't know"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"Alright here is the thing. Blaine doesn't want me to talk to you about this, but I can't keep it quiet. I can't talk to you like nothing is wrong. Like we are going to be best friends this year, because I rather beat the crap out of you. What you did to Blaine is not cool and I don't even know the whole story. But I do know that if you like someone you don't treat them like shit. And Blaine sounded very hurt about whatever you did, but I know Blaine. Blaine is the good guy. He wants to give everybody a second chance. So when he decides to give you one, you better take it and make him happy you understand?" In the beginning Sam wanted to keep it quiet, making sure that Blaine couldn't overhear them. A little bit later he just wanted Jake to understand that he can't hurt his bro like that. He didn't care if he had to shout it through the choir room. If that meant that Jake would grow up, he's all about it.

"Sam what is your problem?" Kitty. Jake's girlfriend. Of course she had something to say too.

"Nothing." Sam simply answered.

"You're shouting at my boyfriend for no reason, any explanation for that?"

"I wouldn't say there was no reason, Kitty. Just ask your boyfriend." Sam said calmly as he stood up and walked away. And now it was time for Blaine to do something. He followed his friend and found him by his locker.

"Sam…"

"Sorry dude, I- I really didn't mean to do that." Sam was shifting uncomfortably on his feet, playing with the end of his sleeves as he looked at his friend with his best puppy eyes even though he knew he could never beat those puppy eyes of his friend.

"It's fine, man." Blaine said, but Sam could definitely hear the pain in his voice. No, it wasn't fine.

"No it's not. You asked me not to talk to him and what do I do a day later? I talk to him. I'm such an asshole." Sam was beating his locker by now, needing to get rid of the madness in his head.

"Sam stop it! Yes I asked you not to do it, but he was going to find out that you know either way. And maybe you should have told him somewhere private, because now whole Glee club knows but it's fine. Seriously. I actually think I should thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Sam was surprised at Blaine his words, because this time he seemed to mean it.

"For being there for me. You're a good friend Sam." A big goofy smile appeared on Sam's face and Blaine followed soon. They were having one of those weird moment again, that if someone would walk by he or she would think that they are together. But they are just good friends. Really good friends.

* * *

"What was that all about, babe?"

"Kitty not now. Just go practice." Jake said desperately. He really wanted to follow Blaine, but he knew that now wasn't the right time. Even though he hadn't done anything wrong today, he knew that the two of them needed a moment. They are just best friends, but Jake can't stop but feel a little bit jealous.

"What did he mean with treat him like shit dude? I know that the two of you aren't like best friends, but what was that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously, Finn, Kitty, everybody, just drop it okay."

And for this time they did what the younger boy asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow Blam explosion. This has absolutely nothing to do with that new Blam pick with a shirtless Sam and a very sexy looking Blaine. Absolutely nothing.

Either way review and tell me what you thought? I'll check it tomorrow, but I really have to study right now… I haven't studied at all yet for the tests tomorrow and it is 10 pm already…

Xxx Crissingirl123


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: _boylikeboy_, what do you mean with slash? Like Jake, Blaine and Sam all together? Like with the three of them? If you mean that, my answer is: I don't know. I haven't really thought about it because you know Jake and Blaine aren't even together yet, so that has to happen first. My answer for now is maybe (anyone interested?) If it does happen it probably will be an experiment for Sam though or something I think. And if this wasn't your question explain it to me?!

But thanks for reviewing and also _itsasecret_ and _thecrissdirection987_. I'm glad you still enjoy this story! And wow this story has **20** reviews!

And you can read my first poem in English! Waaaaaaah! And homophobic language and stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

It wasn't much later that day when the glee club members were together again during the lunch break. They were all sitting next to each other, eating there food. No one expecting anything, but Jake had planned a thing. Just a small little thing, but he really hoped that Blaine was going to enjoy it.

After the little incident not much time ago, he almost wanted to cancel it. But he decided not to do that. It's not like any of what happened was really his fault. Yes, he was the cause of it if you take it way back. But if you just look at what happened only an hour ago was Sam the one who started it. And actually the only one who was really shouting.

Yes, he could just go for it.

"Okay, just bring that to that boy and tell him to open it immediately." Jake instructed to a Frenchman, who walked by at the moment. He didn't need someone special to do it; the girl in this case, only shouldn't ask questions. And this girl wanted to do it. Well Jake had to pay 20 bucks, but he was very willing to do that.

The girl walked over to the table were Blaine was sitting with most of the other members. Everyone except for Jake. Not that that would be anything special, because it wasn't any different any other day. Jake never felt really comfortable sitting with everyone there, not because he didn't want to be there friend. He just didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" Blaine looked up at the girl and the group immediately stopped their conversation about superheroes and glee songs.

"Yes, that's me." Blaine answered politely. "And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. This is for you and you have to open it immediately." The girl left right after that, exactly doing what Jake had told her to do.

"Ooh… thank- thank you." But that girl was already gone and Blaine just stared dumfounded at the box in his hand. It was covered in black, purple and blue paper. And around it was a big bow.

"Well… open it!"

"Yes Blaine! I want to know what it is!" Brittany stood up and walked around the table to have the best few of the present. Blaine just nodded his head and softly pulled at the bow. Why would someone even give him a present in the middle of a canteen? It then that he reminds Jake's exact words of the day before.

_I know I haven't been good to you those years, but I'm going to make it up to you. I'll come up with silly things until you trust me again. And hopefully there will ever be a day where I can call you my friend Blaine Anderson._

And Blaine really wanted to know now what is in it. He quickly opened the box and pulled out a card that was in it.

_You may think it's silly, I know it's true,_

_But I want you to know that I really care about you. _

_You've been in my head everywhere, _

_So you should prepare._

_For a surprise every day _

_Until there is a way_

_We can be friends and maybe more, _

_Because it's you, that I absolutely adore. _

"Who wrote you something like that?" Blaine turned his head and saw that Sam had been reading with him this whole time. Sam was obviously still reading it a few times, still not really believing what he was reading. Yes, Blaine was kind of hot. Not that Sam would look at that. But, this guy is kind of talking about thinking about Blaine every day and everywhere. This guy wants to make something right.

"Sam! It's for me! You're not supposed to read it!"

"Then you shouldn't read it here, dude!" Sam answered as he playfully hit Blaine on his arm. "Is there anything else in the box?" But Sam didn't wait until Blaine made a move to look inside. He stole the box that was on the table and emptied it on it. Two little presents fell on the table and Sam immediately made a move to grab it and open it, but this time he was too late. Blaine hit him playfully on his hands and opened the presents; totally ignoring the knowing looks and laughs of the others around the table who were still watching the whole scenario. Because they didn't know anything, because nothing was going on.

A keychain – _you will always carry me with you - _and a small pen – _with this pen you'll become the best songwriter in the entire universe. _

It was kind of cheesy and it really doesn't look like something Jake would do, but Blaine still can't stop the stupid smile that appears on his face.

"This is so gay!"

And Blaine couldn't not agree. Because it was indeed pretty gay, but also the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.

* * *

Jake has been staring at it this whole time. Watching him like some creepy old guy, but he couldn't stop himself. It felt good to see the older boy smile because of him. Because of something that he did. Jake stared at Blaine when he read the letter and when Sam commented on it. He didn't know what was being said, but he didn't really care. Yes, Sam probably knew too that he had written it. Sam is probably going to think that he's some cheesy gay dude, but he doesn't care.

Maybe he should have been a little bit more careful with staring at a boy though.

"Puckerman! What's up with you, dude? Having a crush on the fairy?" Jake looked up only to see three of the football players standing next to him around the table. Why are they being like this to him? Wasn't he dating Kitty? Wasn't he one of the cool guys? Of course not, he's in glee club.

"That is none of your business." Jake said.

"What? You really do have a crush dude?! You're a fag?!"

"No! I'm n-" ot gay. He didn't finish his sentence. Because he was gay, he knew that for a few years now, but he still isn't able to say it out loud. "Just fuck off!"

"Dudes yeah, fuck off!" Ryder shouted to the guys. The whole Glee club formed a circle around the football players until they left with a simple 'whatever'. Where did they come from all of the sudden? Wasn't Blaine opening the presents only a second ago?

Maybe he was doing that a second ago, but right now Blaine was mouthing a shy thank you to Jake as soon as their eyes found each other. And Jake couldn't help but smile back. He didn't care about the football players; he cared about Blaine, about the Glee club.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not very pleased with this chapter to be honest. It all looked and sounded way better in my head! I have that a lot tbh. On the bright side, test week is over so the next chapter should be up pretty soon!

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello people! What did you guys think of the new episode? I kind of liked it! And in the new performance of the next episode (the one where they do all that crazy stuff and all wear black and white clothes) there is a Jake/Blaine moment! Whaaaa! What is even their ship name?

Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

_Jake tried to ignore his friends for the next few days. He didn't want his friends to tell him that he should beat the crap out of Blaine. Or that he isn't a good friend or that he isn't supposed to like the fairy. He's popular and popular kids like popular kids. It's as simple as that. _

_It's impossible to do both. _

_Jake was lonely even though he had a million friends and a girlfriend. He has a lovely family where he really does feel home, but at school there is no fun. He skips most of his classes, because he knows Blaine will be there or that his 'friends' will be there._

_But there was always his home where he could be happy. It was February when his father told him to come downstairs and when Jake was downstairs he knew that something was wrong. _

"_Jake, sit down please." Jake immediately did as he was told. He sat in front of his parents on a chair, who were sitting next to each other on the couch. _

"_Dad? What is going on?" _

_There was never such a tension in this family. They were always comfortably with each other, but right now Jake couldn't help but feel kind of nervous. It had to be something really important what his parents were going to tell him. And probably not something good, because if it was good news they'll be shouting it right into his face. They wouldn't be sitting on the couch, whispering to each other, discussing how to tell Jake on the best way. His mom wouldn't be crying on his father's shoulder. _

_No, this couldn't be good. _

"_Your mom hasn't been feeling well this past few weeks as you may have or have not noticed." Jake nodded his head, because he did notice. Every day when Jake woke up his mother was still sleeping. That wasn't the case a few months ago. Back then she always made him breakfast. _

"_We went to the hospital last week, because she kept throwing up and the results came in this morning." _

"_Well what is it? She is gonna be okay right?" _

_Jake was shaking. He couldn't sit still knowing that his mother is sick. Like seriously sick, not just some kind of stomach flu. _

"_You're mother has cancer." _

_And Jake's life just became a little bit worse. _

_It was since then that Jake did everything that his mother wants him to do. He'll even kill for her, not that that is what she wants. But being popular is one of her biggest wishes. And right now he wasn't the most popular kid anymore at school. _

_He may ignore all the nerds, but he doesn't talk to the cheerleaders and football players either. _

_He has to be popular again. _

_And he'll do everything to make that happen._

* * *

Every single day of that week Jake surprised Blaine. Every day he did something else. Always giving with a simple note. The last surprise was a ticket to a Katy Perry concert for two. He still wanted to know how Blaine responded on that one and he really hoped that Blaine would ask him to go with him. And even though he had hope, he didn't expect Blaine to really show up at his locker with a shy smile spread on his cute face.

"Jake?"

"Oh- woah! Blaine!" Jake said a little bit surprised.

"Thank you. For everything. I didn't know you knew about my love for Katy Perry." Blaine said, shyly shifting on his feet.

Of course Jake knew. He'd heard Blaine sing it a lot. At this school, but also at his old school. He really likes Blaine's singing voice. But he'll never tell Blaine that he practically spied on him a few years ago when he was singing alone in a class room. That is just too creepy.

"Lucky guess."

"Well… there are two tickets and I was wondering..." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go… with me?" Blaine asked and when he saw Jake's surprised expression he really wished he hadn't asked anything.

"But you don't have to, I can ask someone else! Tina probably wants to go with me, you know what; I'll ask Tina! Yes, bye." It was when Blaine was about to leave that Jake finally stopped the rambling boy.

"No wait! I would love to go with you! Seriously Blaine haven't you read any of those notes?"

"I have, but, I don't know." Blaine looked up and saw that Jake was actually smiling. That didn't happen much, but for some reason when it did happen Blaine was always there to watch. That smile always made him smile. It made him feel warm inside and made his heart beat speeding up.

"Uhm… I should go."

"See you soon" Blaine nodded and left. This conversation may have been awkward, but Jake was going on a date with Blaine Anderson this weekend.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know… but I don't have much time to write and I really wanted to update! I hope you still liked it!

The boys are going on a date!

And expect more Blam in the next chapter! I actually wanted to do that this chapter, because the last chapter gave me lots of Blam feels, but I really need to stop writing and do some homework

Anyway, review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
